Please don't take the girl
by mikesh
Summary: Title says it all. HouseStacy


Title: Please don't take the girl

Summary: Based on the song by Tim McGraw. House/Stacy

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1 of 1

Disclaimer: Don't own House or the song.

AN: the song is written out in the story. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!

AN2: Greg's dad never abused him but he was in the military.

Today Greg was really excited because he was going fishing with his father for the first time in his life.

Then he noticed a little girl coming through the front gate. He didn't understand why this girl was here.

"Daddy what's she doing here?" House asked looking up at his father.

"She's going with us," John said.

"No, I don't want her to come," Greg said.

"We can't leave her behind buddy. Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind," John said.

"Please dad don't take her. Take Jimmy Johnson or Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy please don't take the girl," Greg said.

But Greg ended up having to go fishing with the little girl named Stacy.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
_

He grabbed Stacy's arm and said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm,"

Greg could see the fear in Stacy's eyes. He knew that it wasn't smart to fight the guy so that's why he didn't.

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl. But please don't take the girl." Greg said.

Thankfully the guy took Greg's money and was off again.

"You ok?" Greg asked pulling Stacy to his chest.

"Yes thank you," Stacy said.

After that they went back to the house and told his parents what happened. They talked to the cops but the guy was long gone.

Three years later Greg and Stacy tied the knot in front of his family, hers and his team. They had such a good time that they didn't even realize what time it was until James came up and told them. They then had to rush to get ready to leave for their honeymoon.

"GREG!" Stacy yelled into the phone.

"What?" Greg asked wondering why he was getting yelled at already.

"Get your ass down to the maternity ward your son or daughter wants out now!" Stacy yelled.

"Shit!" Greg yelled getting up and limping out of the office and to the elevators

He ran into James on his way out. He told him what was going on and to tell the team.

"Have fun," James said smiling at his friend.

He was happy that Greg had met a woman like Stacy. They were so good together. He couldn't wait until his Godson or Goddaughter came. He couldn't wait to spoil him/her rotten.

It still shocked everyone that they'd only tied the knot two years ago. Robert and Eric had a bet on when they'd settle down and have a baby. Robert was thinking right away but Eric didn't think so. Looks like Robert had won that bet. The bet was now to see who was right on the sex of the baby.

When Greg got down to the maternity ward they were already hooking Stacy up to machines.

"How are you?" Greg asked taking his wife's hand.

"HOW THE FUCK DO I LOOK!" Stacy yelled after having a really nasty contraction.

"I see," Greg said noting to himself not to open his mouth again until this was over with.

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said after the baby was born.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"The baby is fine but your wife isn't," the nurse said as she pushed Greg out of the room.

Not knowing where else to go Greg went to the chapel to pray like he'd never prayed in his life. He never noticed James, Allison, Robert, Eric, or Lisa sitting there waiting on news of the House baby.

_The chapel…_

"God please take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl," Greg said.

After praying he went back to the room to find Stacy sleeping in the bed and their son right next to her.

"How is she?" Greg asked looking over at James.

"She lost a lot of blood but they say she'll be fine with time," James said leaving the room.

"Thank you," Greg said to the empty room.

_One year later…_

Today was the best day of Gregory House's life. Not only was his son Gregory James House turning one but he still had his wife with him. Had it not been for the doctors, he knew his son wouldn't have his mother. Life was perfect in Greg's eyes; he had what he always wanted which was a family.

_THE END_

Now review!!!! Yes I know very OOC for Greg but I thought it sweet.


End file.
